


I’m Falling (Can Anybody Help Me?)

by redhairgreeneyes (orphan_account)



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, nightwing 93
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redhairgreeneyes
Summary: My hands are cold (my body’s numb)I’m still in shock (What have you done)My head is pounding (My vision’s blurred)Your mouth is moving (I don’t hear a word)There’s a million things I haven’t done (but murder isn’t one of them)
Relationships: Catalina Flores/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I’m Falling (Can Anybody Help Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> This mentions things that happened in Nightwing 93 so death and rape. Also his thoughts here are bad and are not how you should act.

Boom!

I’m there ( ~~_ but I’m not there _ ~~ )

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

Someone just died 

( ~~ _his fault, his fault_~~ )

How could he just let her

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

Now the blood’s surrounds him

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

He’s a murder, he deserves to die. 

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

His family, his friends are dead

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

She’s on top of him 

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

“I’m poison!”

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

Whispering sweet nothingness in his ear

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

And she maneuvers him, takes off his clothes

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

She whispers more

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

He’s poison

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

She was still on top of him ( ~~_ “Why?” _ ~~ )

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

His family, his friends are dead

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

He’s a murder, B is going to hate him

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

The blood soaks him

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

How can he just let her

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

Someone just died

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

And he is laying there doing  _ nothing _

( ~~_ his fault, his fault _ ~~ )

I’m falling( ~~ _Can anyone help me?_ ~~ )

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah not that good. I wrote this in like five minutes on my phone so if there is any mistakes please tell me. Cookie to anyone who knows where the title for this fix comes from and the two songs for the summary


End file.
